The present invention is generally related to enabling transfer of subscriber data from an originating system to a terminating system. The parallel transfer of subscriber data on both the Platform Manager (PM) nodes and Intelligent Processor Unit (IPU) nodes increases the utilization efficiency of Transfer Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) socket connections. The subscriber data includes Home Location Register (HLR) transient data and static data.
The need to increase existing equipment utilization is a primary concern. By Alcatel's own measurements with a single T1 line connecting the originating and terminating systems, the performance was limited to about 120,000 subscribers per hour (with each subscriber's record consisting of approximately 550 bytes of data). The conclusion was that the existing solution's performance was too slow.
Previously, migration of subscriber data occurred from intelligent processor unit nodes via the Local Area Network (LAN) to the platform manager nodes on the originating system. Then, the originating system would transfer the data to the terminating platform manager nodes. The terminating platform manager nodes would then transfer the data via the LAN to the intelligent processor unit nodes. This serialized approach bottlenecked the transfer process at the platform manager nodes.
Therefore, what is needed is fast database migration which bypasses the platform manager nodes and establishes socket connections directly between intelligent processor unit nodes on the originating system and intelligent processor unit nodes on the terminating system and migrates the static and transient data via the socket connection. This differs from the existing solution in that it is not necessary to transfer data to a platform manager nodes on the originating system, and then over to the platform manager nodes on the terminating system. As a result, the migration takes place in parallel from each intelligent processor unit node on the originating system to each intelligent processor unit node on the terminating system.